


(translation) 5 Times Percival received love letters from Lancelot (and 1 Time He Doesn't)

by Patronum



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronum/pseuds/Patronum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot always sends some lascivious letters to Percival, but he never gives Percival a formal confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(translation) 5 Times Percival received love letters from Lancelot (and 1 Time He Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/gifts).



> This story was developed from one of Jiang Li’s idea. I felt it would be funny, so I wrote this fanfiction. Some sentences were from Jiang Li.  
> "The original author is purplesk. She wrote this funny story in Chinese. It is my pleasure to translate this fanfiction at goodekingsman's request. I will translate one section per day. Sorry that I am very slow. And if there is any part of my translation work make no sense to you, please feel free to let me know XD.  
> Here is the link of the original fanfiction.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3922987  
> I hope you will enjoy it!"  
> -Patronum

    1.

　 Merlin was the only person in Kingsman who would praise Lancelot for his accosting skill. All the others treated Lancelot’s sweet words as one of the weapons for his task, so no one took those words seriously.

　 However, Percival had to feel pity for his colleagues. After all, they never had a chance to read Lancelot’s love letter which should be called “a real tragedy”.

　 Once in a kingsman meeting, Lancelot who sat next to Percival slipped a pink note into the space between Percival’s hands and the desk when Arthur was asking Merlin something about the task-God knows what the fellow is thinking about!

　 After a 0.1 second hesitation, Percival decided to pretend he didn’t notice the childish behavior. After all, they are having meeting instead of singing in the kindergarten-it would be another annoying story for how our noble Percival knew the singing part in ordinary kindergarten.

　 Percival graciously opened that pink note with cold composure until everyone left the conference room. When he saw the words on the note, he was stunned as the tongue was gotten by a cat. For a while, Percival cannot find any appropriate words to describe his current feelings.

　『I am just love you so much that I am shy of saying so, Dear Perci.♥ 』

　 For the god sake, how good on earth is his accosting skill?

　 With a sigh Percival stood up. When he was leaving the chair, he caught the eyes of Lancelot who was leaning on the door and haven’t gone yet. The later proudly stirred up a smile. Before Percival completely understood, Lancelot jumped out of his sight happily.

    2.

    [Dear Perci, I noticed that you opened the last letter with a little frown. I thought maybe you don’t like the smell of flowers, so this time I used another paper. It smells like orange:P]

    When Percival got the small letter paper in his new weapons, he lifted his eyebrows to Merlin with a rare graceless look which seems like asking for an explanation. To pretend he was innocent, the wizard of Kingsman shrugged to show that he had no idea why the letter appeared here either.

    When Percival took his stuff and was ready to leave, he remembered something and turned back to Merlin. The scrupulous wordless knight asked the wizard about the weird mathematical question-Lancelot.

  「Lancelot is an observant knight, right?」 Frowning.

  「According to his performance on the interview and my monitoring these days, I believe he does have a good ability of outsight and analysis」 Merlin knocked his glasses with certain degree of confidence.

  「But a good ability of outsight doesn't mean understanding how to maintain a relationship.」 Percival sighed.

  「He has confessed his love?」 The wizard's expression changed more dramatic than a faceless man's face. He can’t help coming forward and staring at the pink orange letter in Percival’s hand.

  「If you may call it so.」 Percival put the letter into his suit pocket.

    It didn’t mean Percival was mean that he didn’t show Merlin the childish words. It was mainly because of the respect for Lancelot-if it was a real confession of love from Lancelot, a gentlemen should not reveal other’s affection to the public.

    In addition, Percival didn’t believe Lancelot can write anything like a sincere confession of love at all. In fact, Percival tend to believe Lancelot was teasing him. Anyway, who would send pink note to confess his love? And then wrote a fruity letter to replenish his confession? And it was put in his new weapons.

    Lancelot’s thinking pattern is totally different from the other knight’s and Percival himself. Percival couldn’t help thinking back to his previous relationships, but he cannot remember he had ever written any love letter as brazen, naive, or frivolous as this one.

    Sure enough, Lancelot was teasing me. Percival smelled slightly and left the wizard’s anxious sight behind.


End file.
